


The Stars Look Very Different Today

by longforthepast



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Stargazing, Venom Fanworks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longforthepast/pseuds/longforthepast
Summary: Eddie and Venom take time away from the Bay Area to stargaze
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	The Stars Look Very Different Today

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Venom Fanworks Day! Enjoy the fluff inspired by my first time seeing the Milky Way on a road trip to a couple of National Parks.

As nice as the city was, the silence and solitude of the mountains was something Venom had come to love. Here there were no sounds that threatened to split them apart, only the hoots and howls of the wild animals that roamed the subalpine forests. Here they could gaze upon the arc of the heavens that even the highest peaks failed to scrape. Eddie sat down, the granite still warm from the daytime sun. He smiled as Vee peeled off of him, manifesting as a floating head that no longer elicited panic but rather awe. 

His gaze flitted around the sky, looking at the twinkling specks of light that were next to invisible back in the city. 

“They’re beautiful,” Vee said, crescent-shaped eyes unblinking as they watched the column of stars fade in from the dark night, scarcely illuminated by the waning crescent moon. Eddie nodded in agreement, half looking at the heavens and half looking at his other. 

“They must look different here,” Eddie said, “You know, from what you’re used to.”

“Never got a chance to look,” Vee replied. They rested their head on Eddie’s shoulder and leaned against their host’s head. Flashes of life on Klyntar snapped to the surface of their memory and darted across the bond before Vee could stop them. Days and nights spent in the eternal red-light of a dying star, creating a meaningless timescape in which teeth and claws sought to maim. All of their life, Vee had spent their days fighting to survive, to be perceived as one of the strong, and not an abomination tainted by sentiment. As quickly as the memories appeared, they vanished, pulled back into Vee’s conscious and locked away. 

Eddie brought his hand up and intertwined it with Vee’s tendrils. He opened his own memories, bringing forth those of growing up in New York. It wasn’t often that he’d gotten a chance to see the stars as a child. During the rare power-outage, he’d sat by his window, gazing up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the light speckled sky. There had been perhaps one occasion he clearly remembered, though the moon had been almost full and he’d only been able to catch a glimpse of a few stars. 

A streak of light crossed the airbrushed column of stars above them. Eddie smiled. Magic or not, they were certainly exciting to see. 

“Make a wish,” he murmured.

“We have everything we need,” Vee replied. It was difficult to pinpoint the origin of the satisfaction that echoed across their bond. 

“Maybe some extra money for a new camera,” Eddie suggested with a grumble.

“That is a you-problem.”

“Funny, because if I recall correctly someone insisted we spend a couple hundred  dollars on the fancy chocolate heart last Valentine’s Day.” Eddie said. Vee hummed, a low reverberating sound that echoed in Eddie’s ears. “Well worth it though.” 

They sat there for a while longer before Vee prodded at Eddie’s brain, implicitly asking permission. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _ Eddie asked.

_ “It’s a surprise.”  _

_ “Good one?” _

_ “We hope.” _

_ “Is it reversible if it goes wrong?” _

_ “Completely.”  _

_ “Go ahead.”  _

Eddie kept his eyes fixed on the sky as Vee reworked the neurons in his brain and then moved to the back of his eyes. For a moment everything went dark. He sat bolt upright, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the rock.

_ “Calm,”  _ Vee insisted. Light began to trickle back into Eddie’s vision. The sky looked very different. On top of the ssoft glow of the stars, there were now fiery red and deep blue-violet swaths of color in the black of night. The stars were haloed in thousands of colors hereunto unseen by man. 

“Wh-what is this?” he asked, the wordsmithery he was so proud of escaping him. There would be no way to describe this. No language of Earth could encapsulate the grandeur of the cosmos viewed like this. 

_ “How we see the sky,”  _ Vee replied,  _ “your scientists would call it infrared and ultra-violet.”  _

“It’s magnificent.” Eddie’s mouth hung open as another shooting star crossed the sky, its tail hanging in the sky like a rainbow after a late-summer storm. He leaned over to where Vee rested their head and gently kissed their cheek. “So are you. Thank you for this.” Their skin rolled with colors much like the heavens, oranges and pinks emanating out from where Eddie’s lips had caressed.

“You are welcome,” they responded, wrapping around Eddie’s shoulders like a blanket. The two of them laid there, watching the colors shift as the Milky Way traveled across the sky until the early morning sun danced across the Dawn Wall. Eddie heaved himself to his feet, Vee working out the knots and kinks in his back as he rose. He took one last look back at the golden light on the granite, the world cast in high definition. For a moment it all went dark and when his sight returned, the Yosemite Valley unfolded before him, grand in its own right, though lackluster after a night spent seeing what others had never seen before and would never see again. 


End file.
